Happy Days or Not?
by rj and ll rule
Summary: Rory and Jess are in love so are Lorelei and luke but is Sookie leaving for good and will it leave Lorelei depressed forever.
1. Default Chapter

Happy Days or not?  
spoilers-Rory and Jess are in love and so are Lorelei and Luke but is Sookie leaving for good and will it depress Lorelei forever? Disclaimer-I don't own any characters in this chapter.  
"Hey hon how are you?" Rory asked her very sweet boyfriend Jess. "Fine you" replied Jess as Rory entered the diner he had opened for his uncle that morning. I'm great but my mom is being her usual self and driving me insane,insane I tell you." "What she do this time?" "Nothing really but she has been talking about her Inn and Sookie for 3 days non-stop because Sookie was offered a job at a restaurant in New York, and she's thinking of taking it and leaving the Inn." "I can see why your mother's driving you insane but she has the right to be upset, you know" "I know it's just she's so annoying anyway i'm going to talk to Sookie and tell her to talk to Mom so at least she'll shut up for a while." "Well I think that's the way to go just make sure you don't you know influence Sookie not to go,because that would be wrong and could ruin Sookies chances of going somewhere with her cooking career" "I know any way I'll see you tonight pick me up at 8:00 okay?" "okay hon see ya later."  
Rory was nervously about to change her mind and not go knock on Sookies door when Jackson walked up to her and brought her to see Sookie after much struggle trying to tell him she was just passing by and should go.  
  
"Hey Sookie how are you?" "Hey Sweetie I'm great you?" "fine listen I was wondering what you thought about that job you were offered in New York, my mom didn't send me to convince you not to go but this has to do with her," "Well Sweetie what is it go on?" "Well it's just mom is driving me and herself crazy talking about how she'll need to find a new cook for the inn and won't be able to keep the kitchen open and losing a best friend and I still want you to do what's best for your career but could you please talk to her please she's driving me insane and she's really concerned." "Sure hon I'll talk to her tahanks for the warning we're going out for dinner tomorrow and I'll talk to her than." "Thanks Sookie" 


	2. Happy Days or Not 2

Happy Days or Not Chapter two Spoilers-Isn't any really(look back to last chapter) Disclaimer-(look back to last chapter)  
"lorelei hon how are you you haven't been answering the phone lately what's wrong?"Emilys voice came over the phone. "Nothing Mom you wouldn't care"replied Lorelei. "Your right I probably wouldn't but that shouldn't stop you from telling me." "Fine,Sookie my best friend and the only cook at the Inn was offered a job as a chef in New York City and is thinking of taking it..." "Well you should be happy for her I know what it's like to loose a best friend but You shouldn't be selfish she might really want this job and if your depressed she Might not take it because shes afraid she'll hurt you..." "Iknow Mom but it's hard really hard anyway we're going out to dinner tomorrow I'll talk to her than" " Okay sweetie talk to you on Friday" "Bye Mom."  
  
Lorl\elei called Rory at Jess's and told her about the call, so Rory had to go to Sookie again and told her that mom had something to tell her so to make sure she went first for talking. "Thanks for the WARNING Rory" said Sookie "No problem" replied Rory, "Got to go promised mom I'd bring home food you know how she is about cold chinease" "Bye Sweetie"  
  
"Hey mom I have dinner"Rory said. "Thanks Sweetie"Replied Lorelei. "Welcome" "I know after all I'm paying for it" "Yes you are so can I please have 20 bucks" "Sure hon here"lorelei pulls a twenty out of her pocket. "Mom have a good time tomorrow at dinner I'm going to bed and tomorrows your sleep in day so I won't see you till you get back from dinner" "Night hon" "night" 


	3. Happy Days or Not?

Happy Days or Not? Chapter 3  
  
Spoilers-(see first chapter) Disclaimer-(see first chapter)  
  
"Lorelei,how are you?"asked Sookie. "Fine,you?"Lorelei replied. "Great" "That's good," "Listen Lorelei I have something important to tell you," "Okay,shoot," "I still haven't decided about the job in New York and when I do I just want you to know that know matter what I decide we will always be best friends and I will always remember you," "Thank you and I just wanted to say that even though I will be upset if you choose to go I don't want that to stop you from making the right decision." "I want you to know as long as I live I will always have room for you in my life whether it's in New York or Stars Hollow you will always be there." "Same with you Sookie and I hope the best to you." "Now lets eat our dinner and talk about the Inn." "Okay."  
"Rory how are you?,how was your day at school?"Lorelei asked as she entered the house after her dinner with Sookie. "FIne, and fine,you?"Rory replied. "good" "What did Sookie decide?" "Nothing yet," "Nothing,I wonder what's taking her so long?" "I know it's driving me insane!" "Well good night mom!" "Good night hon" "See you in the morning" "Okay" 


	4. Happy days or not 4

Happy Days or Not  
  
"So mom,how did it go with Sookie?"asked rory.  
  
"Rory,go to school I'll talk you after or you'll be late to school.Replied Lorelei.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Good I'll see ya later hon meet me at the inn!"  
  
"Sure mom,Bye"  
  
"see ya"  
  
As Rory left for school Sookie caught up with her on her way and said "Sweetie I've decided to.................go to New York,just for a personal interveiw with chef sandaz and I'll be back in two days please tell your mom i have to be at the airport in twenty minutes."  
  
"Sure Sookie see ya on Friday."  
  
"Sure Sweetie see ya"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rory sat through another boring day at school then she had to do a interveiw for the 'franklin' she went to the inn and talked to her mother.  
  
"Hey mom on my way to school Sookie talked to me and told me she was going to a personal interveiw in New York and would be back Friday."said Rory.  
  
"Okay sweets see ya later"replied Lorelei.  
  
"Sure mom need any help?"  
  
"No thanks I'm allright."  
  
"Bring home din?"  
  
"Sure chinease allright?"  
  
"You know it is"  
  
"I know, I just like to be a pest!"  
  
"I knew that"  
  
"I'm sure you did I'm sure you did." 


	5. Happy Days or Not? Chapter 5

happy Days or Not? Chapter 5  
  
This is my last chapter and Its the last one well here it is!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sookie hey girl so how did it go?"asked Lorelei.  
  
"It went great it's a great cooking environment and I really liked it!"said Sookie.  
  
"Oh O.k., so what did you decide?"  
  
"Well I really haven't made a decision I like both places!"  
  
"Okay, please tell me when you do!"  
  
" Sure sweets"  
  
"K bye I got to go!"  
  
"Bye" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Rory"said Lorelei.  
  
"Hey mom"replied Rory, "Hows Sookie?"  
  
"Fine and she hasn't decided yet so don't be prepared for sympathy!"  
  
"Fine!!!!"  
  
"Bye mom I'm going out"  
  
"Fine be back soon!"  
  
"Sure" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Sookie"said Rory.  
  
"hey Sweetie"replied sookie.  
  
"IV'e decide to.................................stay"she rushed on I'm going to tell your mom tomorrow.  
  
"Great she'll be so happy", "Any way I uh gota go glad your back!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day as Sookie and Lorelei showed up at the inn 10 minutes early they had a short but sweet talk.  
  
"Hey lorelei,how are you"said Sookie.  
  
"Good,you?"  
  
"Fine,I decided to stay!"she rushed!  
  
"Oh my god tank you I don't know what I would have done without you!"  
  
Well now we don't have to worry,do we?"  
  
"NO" 


End file.
